bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sinclair Deluxe
The Sinclair Deluxe was a hotel run by Augustus Sinclair in Pauper's Drop, providing affordable low-end housing, with matching quality. Subject Delta is required to go here to get the Atlantic Express Override Key from Grace Holloway. History Following the Rapture Bank Crash, some citizens were left in a very poor financial situation. Even when the people offering welfare charities, Sofia Lamb and Frank Fontaine, were'nt yet in prison or dead, Rapture's working poor and unfortunates had few options, and had to resort to cheaper housing. The Sinclair Deluxe had been built by Augustus Sinclair for that exact purpose - an inexpensive hotel constructed to cater to workers and unfortunates in Rapture's competitive society. Though attractive enough to draw people in, the hotel was constructed with cheap materials. Even in Rapture's heyday, Sinclair himself called the hotel a "slum"Audio Diary: Sinclair Deluxe & Sinclair Spirits and its rooms "ratholes."Audio Diary: Profit Coming, Profit Going Sinclair admitted in an audio diary that once he got a citizen dependent on him, he liked to keep them that way, so he milked them for what they were worth. One of these methods was by offering the buildings tenants discounts at his liquor stores, thus fueling their alcoholism and draining their pockets. After the civil war when Lamb began to gain control of Rapture, Grace Holloway, with the help of the Rapture Family's Splicers, eventually kicked Sinclair out and took control of the hotel and the surrounding district. The building, already in a poor state thanks to Sinclair, and the Civil War, has only gotten worse after years under the Rapture Family's management. The building itself has four stories, although only three of them have accessible rooms. Grace Holloway's room is on the top floor. The rooms, apart from the penthouse suite, all look similar, with a bathroom and combined kitchen, living room, and sleeping quarters. Notable Residents Citizens who have called the Sinclair Deluxe home include: *Billy Parson *Eleanor Lamb *Elliot Nelson *Gideon Wyborn *Gloria Parson *Grace Holloway ''BioShock 2 Subject Delta proceeds to the Sinclair Deluxe to get Grace Holloway's Genetic Key, as it is the only way to lift the transportation lockdown through Pauper's Drop. As Delta goes further into the building, he observed the decrepit condition the lodgers live in. Some were killed by caved in ceilings, others ended their misery themselves (one resident hanged himself, another used a shotgun while on the phone), and many are still prowling about the place. Entrance The check-in station is located at the frontmost part of the hotel and has an adjacent mailbox area. Further ahead is a Fuel Station, likely a profitable convenience for construction workers who live in the Sinclair Deluxe. As Delta approaches the lobby, a Brute Splicer lobs an oil drum at the entryway sending a pile of debris crashing down, blocking the way in. Delta is tasked with finding and using the Research Camera on a Brute Splicer to acquire the Drill Dash ability to clear this obstacle. Atrium The Deluxe's centerpiece is a large, open atrium. An elevator connects the multiple stories, but Delta is unable to use it. When Delta breaks through the blocked entranceway, a group of Splicers are waiting to give him a proper greeting. An ADAM corpse is located on the ground floor in the center of the space. If the Little Sisters gather within the hotel Grace sings "When You're Down and Out" over the loudspeaker. First Floor Most of the rooms on the first floor are inaccessible by locked doors or rubble. Subject Delta must proceed down a long dark hallway scatterd with corpses. In room 115, a Splicer is seen trying to open a safe while another one waits around the corner. After Delta explores the room, another Splicer playing dead outside the room attacks him. A fallen ceiling prevents Delta from moving futher down the hallway, so he passes through room 118 and spots a shadowy figure darting just out of view as he proceeds. Delta follows the fleeing shadow along a winding path through several apartments. Further on, a trio of Thuggish Splicers, also by playing dead, attempt to ambush Delta. Advancing back out into a hallway, a Machine Gun Turret around a corner guards the rightmost hallway which leads to a Power to the People station. To the left, a Security Camera next to a Little Sister Vent overlooks a Freezing Drill tonic next to a corpse altar. Picking up the tonic triggers an attack from a group of Splicers. Grace proclaims the futility of Delta's efforts and the solidarity of the Rapture Family as he continues up to the next floor. Second Floor More rooms are accessible on the second floor. It's evident the upperfloors were the site of serious battles during the ten years judging by all the barricades and damage. Walls between rooms 211, 213, and 215 have been knocked open, allowing multiple paths to gather the collectibles in each decrepit apartment. Room 215 Room 215 contains 4 rooms that have been completely ransacked. The kitchen has been converted in to a small photography studio, with several photos hanging on the wall and on lines in the room. The stove, fridge and kitchen counters have been moved aside to make room for the photographic equipment. A large hole in the wall leads to room 213. The bedroom has a single bed with a female corpse upon it. She most likely died from the roof collapsing on her, judging by the large hole above and debris on her. Beside her is a cage with a cat, which must have expired shortly after its owner was killed. The bathroom has two holes in the wall, one of the holes leads to room 213. Room 213 Room 213 was most likely the home Gloria and Billy Parson, judging by the audio diary found here. The furniture in the living room has been stacked to form a barricade. There's a Big Daddy doll in the kitchen with a screwdriver through it. In the bedroom is a turret, guarding a safe. Like before, the bathroom has a large hole connecting to the next apartment. Room 211 An ADAM corpse clutching a small camera is found in the living room of room 211 (most likely the owner of the small photography studio in room 215). The kitchen to the left contains several tanks of gas and a remote hack dart. A leak from a gas pipe on the ceiling is aflame. The bedroom is barricaded with a stack of pillows and sandbags. Room 212 As soon as Delta rounds the far corner, a Brute Splicer comes charging out from room 212 sending crates and other objects flying. After dealing with the Brute, Delta can climb the collapsed ceiling up to the top floor. The apartment itself was owned by Gideon Wyborn, a member of the Rapture family who bred the cult's iconic Blue Morpho Butterflies. His room has several pinned butterfly collections framed on the wall and wire cages for butterflies to live in. A remote hack dart can be found here. Third Floor Emerging out of room 312, Delta encounters a Security Camera and a lone Splicer guarding the hall to the Atrium. The majority of the third floor is blocked off. Delta proceeds to Grace's penthouse apartment, room 307, passing room 306, which is locked. Grace's apartment is quite comfortable when compared to the rest of the building, and Eleanor's old room remains untouched, even years after her kidnapping. A Keen Observer Tonic can be found in Eleanor's room. Grace awaits Delta in a panic room accessible via a switch panel hidden behind a poster. Whether Delta's decision is to kill Grace or spare her, he gains the Override Key and leaves the penthouse. Room 306 is now open, the holes in its floors offer Delta a shortcut path rather than going back down the way he came. As Delta emerges out of room 106, a pack of Splicers take the elevator down to the bottom floor for a final confrontation. The fighting continues when a Splicer preps a Machine Gun Turret in the entrance hall. The final opposition is a pair of Splicers at the Sinclair Deluxe's entrance and two more just out through the connecting tunnel. Delta finishes them off and leaves the hotel for the Atlantic Express station. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is 1 Power to the People vending machine. *There are 2 ADAM bodies. New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Freezing Drill *Keen Observer Audio Diaries *Augustus Sinclair - Wrong Side of the Tracks - On the Reception Desk, next to the typewriter. *Grace Holloway - A Gift from Lamb - In the bathroom of Room 106. *Augustus Sinclair - Profit Coming, Profit Going - On the broken floor above the vent shrine. *Gloria Parson - Where has Harry Gone? - In Room 213, near a safe and a Turret. *Gideon Wyborn - The Butterfly - In Room 212, in the area with many butterflies. *Elliot Nelson - What a Snap - Beside a wheelchair on the top level of the atrium. *Eleanor Lamb - Barbarism - Under the bed in Eleanor's room. *Grace Holloway - Failing Lamb - On the bed next to the wide window in Grace Halloway's room. Gallery PaupersDrop_21.jpg|Central atrium of The Sinclair Deluxe. PaupersDrop_23.jpg|The kind of welcome message Subject Delta would expect to find. PaupersDrop_24.jpg|More butterflies, both real and decorative, can be seen above the leaking glass ceiling. PaupersDrop 25.jpg|Sometimes, a corpse may not be a corpse around the building. PaupersDrop 30.jpg|Why take the elevator, when citizens can also climb up dilapidated floors around The Sinclair Deluxe. PaupersDrop 27.jpg|One of the many long hallways of ''The Sinclair Deluxe. PaupersDrop 29.jpg|The room of Gideon Wyborn. PaupersDrop 31.jpg|The front door to Grace Holloway's apartment. PaupersDrop 47.jpg|Eleanor Lamb's room, found inside Grace's apartment. Behind the Scenes *This is the only known place with a working Fuel Station, as needed for breaking the blockage created by a Brute Splicer (in case the player is out of Drill fuel). *In the main lobby, the player can find an Atlantic Express nameplate that says "Line 47 South East Branch". This could possibly mean that the structure was once part of the railroad's facilities before Sinclair redeveloped it into The Sinclair Deluxe. *Oddly, the sink is not attached to the wall in the bathroom of room 215, but still works. * The long dark corridors of the hotel is an element based on film noir, a style used heavily in the design and atmosphere of Pauper's Drop. References Category:Pauper's Drop Category:BioShock 2